totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sypiemy się!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 4 Pearl stoi gdzieś tam, kogo to obchodzi. Pearl: Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku. <3 Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy znaleźli się w Czarnobylskiej Elektrownii i krótko mówiąc, musieli się z niej wydostać w przeciągu godziny. <3 Niestety, żadna z drużyn nie zdążyła tego zrobić, ale to dzięki Majli i odnalezieniu przez nią szkatułki, Gwiazdorscy Podróżnicy z Czarnobyla wygrali wyzwanie. <3 Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Matt'a, bo olał nas, podobnie jak pozostała dwójka. Eh. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 House Uczestników Do domku wchodzi Pearl i Drake. '' '''Pearl:' Siemanko, ludzie. <3 Pamiętacie tego idiotę Drake'a? Od dzisiaj dołączył do drużyny Jamników, bo Jamniki się sypią. <3 Powitajcie go burzą oklasków. <3 Cisza. Pearl: No, bawcie się dobrze. :3 Poszła sobie. Tom: Hej. Ja jestem Tom. Mam nadzieję, że razem wygramy następnym razem. I poszedł do galerii. '' '''Keira:' Jakże miło cię... Podeszła do niego, wzięła go za fraki i wywaliła z domku. Keira: Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie. <3 Retrospekcja poprzedniego odcinka podczas pobytu w kanałach. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Widzicie tą małą zabaweczkę? /''Trzyma jakiś chip''/ Wykradłem ją z sali informatycznej w reaktorze. Zamierzam ją podłączyć pewnej osobie... Po co? Iris narzekała, że nie ładnie jest podsłuchiwać, więc... /''Złowrogi uśmieszek''/ I nie, nie jestem zły, ale chcę być miły i zawsze mieć na wypadek jakiegoś zagrożenia u innych. Tak, martwię się o Iris i Annie... Boshe, one chciały mnie... a dobra, o tym nie mówię... Kimberly tymczasem podchodzi w podskokach do Keiry Kimberly: Hej, Keira! Kimberly spojrzała na Drake'a leżącego poza domem Kimberly: To ty go wyrzuciłaś? Zresztą, nieważne. Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, co zrobiłam... a w sumie nic nie zrobiłam... No to chcę się zaprzyjaźnić! No wiesz, BFF <3 Kimberly z uśmiechem podała rękę Keirze Kimberly: To jak? Chcesz być moją słu... BFF? <3 Annie podbiega do Kimberly i Keiry. Annie: Hej, mogę też być BFF? Proszę, proszę! Nigdy nie miałam BFF... :( Tymczasem Tom był w galerii. '' '''Tom: '''Chwilkę sobie tu odpocznę... ''Drake wstał i otrzepał się. Drake: 'Super... ''Otworzył drzwi z kopa i poszedł wkurzony na górę domku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: '''Dzięki bardzo...Pearl! -,- ''Kimberly spojrzała niepewnie na Annie '''Kimberly: Okej! Im więcej nas, tym lepiej! Kimberly przytuliła Annie Kimberly: Ale będzie czadowo! Tom nadal siedział smutny. Tymczasem obok niego przyszedł jakiś duch. Tom: Coś chcesz? Annie uściskała Kimberly. Annie: Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! A jak masz na imię?! xD Kimberly spojrzała na Annie podenerwowana Kimberly: Ehh... Nowicjuszki tak mają... trzeba się przyzwyczaić... Jednak po chwili znowu się uśmiechnęła Kimberly: Jestem Kimberly, ale jak chcesz mów mi Kim, a ty jak się nazywasz... to ty jesteś Hayley? Spojrzała na nią niepewnie Annie: Hayley? Ktoś taki tutaj jest?! Ja nie znam tutaj prawie nikogo... Mam na imię Annie! Kimberly: Już sama nie wiem... Pamiętam, że była Hayley i była nią Keira... A później okazało się, że Hayley to nie Hayley, tylko Keira, więc pomyślałam, że to ty jesteś Hayley, a tu okazuje się, że nie, więc nie wiem gdzie ona jest... Kimberly: Mam tyle przyjaciółek jak na razie! Ale moje popychadło może być tylko jedno! I oczywiście, musi być to Keira! Kim opowiadała wszystko Annie bardzo przejęta, obie już siedziały przy stoliku i popijały herbatkę <3 Annie: Kurczę, ale mi się z tobą przyjemnie gada! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Annie: W sumie, to serio jest spoko! Kimberly: Tak, wiem. Często to słyszę! A teraz ty opowiadaj, co u ciebie słychać? Kimberly zorientowała się, że jest w TV Kimberly: No to może poobgadujemy sobie innych... Co ty na to? <3 Annie: No dobra, ale... nie znam tu za wiele osób. W sumie, to z Weteranów poznałam tylko ciebie i Maddie! A mojej drużyny nie ma co obgadywać, i tak jest już wystarczająco pokrzywdzona! Kimberly: Aww! Biedna jesteś... Na serio, współczuję ci drużyny... Bo przecież Drake pomaga nam, Tom to najbardziej namolny uczestnik sezonu, Garry to jego niby-wielki przyjaciel i jakiś ukryty świrus, o Iris to szkoda gadać, a wydawała się na początku spoko, no ale potem mnie chciała pobić. Jedyna ty jesteś normalna no i Keira! Pomachała Keirze Kimberly: Sory za obgadanie drużyny, zrobiłam to niechcący, naprawdę! Kimberly zrobiła smutną minę, tym razem na poważnie. Annie złapała ją za ramię. Annie: Nie martw się, nic się nie stało... Zgodzę się z tobą, no może oprócz Iris i Toma, wydają się w porządku! Kurczę, ale to naprawdę porażka, że ciągle przegrywamy... Nie wiem czemu! I Annie się rozpłakała.Kimberly usiłowała ją pocieszyć Kimberly: Nie martw się. W końcu jako jedna z nielicznych fajnych osób nie możesz skończyć tak jak reszta! Przecież fajne osoby zawsze dochodzą do rozłączenia! Nawet jeśli nie mają do tego warunków! Po prostu producenci na siłę ich pchają! Kimberly podała Annie chusteczkę Kimberly: Więc nie płacz! Na pewno sobie poradzisz! Annie wytarła nos. Annie: Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wyrzucą! Tymczasem Tom nadal siedział w galerii, a obok był duch. '' '''Duch:' Uuuu... Tom: Niezły żart Pearl. Ale jak się mam nabrać, skoro tyle przeżyłem? Przeżyłem trzy pobicia, zamknięcie w szafie i podrapanie przez zombiaka. A to tylko w poprzednim odcinku! Duch: To mnie się nie boisz? Tom: Jakoś nie. I zaraz potem wyszedł z galerii. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Annie: Poważnie... Ten Garry to jakiś mały oszust... A udaje takiego miłego przyjaciela... Podły drań! Iris siedziała na kanapie i piłowała paznokcie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: '''Same debile w tym programie! Orpczócz mej best frend forever and never i razem tugeder! Annie! Vince też jest niczego sobie. ;* Drake? Nowy? Super! Kolejna osoba mi się przyda by razem z Annie wywalić Garry'ego, a następnie Tom'a! <3 Stołówka ''Tym razem Tom przyszedł przed Celestią. Zjadł śniadanie i coś zauważył pod stołem. To były karty do pokera. '' '''Tom: Co tu robią karty do pokera? Nieważne, lepiej jest odłożę... No i odłożył te karty. Tom: ''Uratowałem się, ale teraz czeka mnie jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie. Garry chce, żebym głosował na Annie lub na Iris, a Annie i Iris chcą, żebym głosował na Garrego. Tymczasem ja nie chcę głosować ani na Garrego, ani na Annie''. Może w tym odcinku nie wylecę, ale za to czeka mnie trudne zadanie... Garry: Cześć, Tom. Jak tam u ciebie? Tom: 'A nic, jadłem sobie śniadanie. ''Celestia chciała wejść do stołówki ale zauważyła że jest tam Tom i Garry, stanęła z boku tak by nikt jej nie widział. Spojrzała na swój stół. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: '''Chyba nie ma zamiaru wziąć moich kart..? Jeśli je weźmie, to stracę swoje talizmany oraz moje najważniejsze przedmioty.. bez nich jestem bezużyteczna.. Muszę je podkraść zanim to zrobi.. ''Spojrzała się jeszcze pare razy na nich a później z płomiennymi oczami wyszła. Tom: '''Umiesz grać w pokera? Jak tak, to może zagramy? '''Garry: Chyba tak... Tom, nie możesz być z nimi w układzie... one chcą się nas pozbyć! Wziął karty z pod stołu... a raczej chciał wziąć, ale coś go lekko wałło w rękę... Garry: Oj... Tom: 'Daj, ja spróbuje... ''No i końcu wziął, chociaż ciągle coś waliło w jego rękę. 'Tom: '''Ała... Dobra, gramy! ''No i rozdał karty (tak, gdy rozdawał to też coś w niego waliło. ._.). W końcu wygrał Garry. 'Tom: '''Dobra, to weźmę te karty... ''Ale kiedy schował do kieszeni, to zrobiło... dziurę w spodniach, tam gdzie były karty. Tymczasem karty leżały na ziemi. 'Tom: '''To tak się bawimy? ''Wziął duże metalowe szczypce i nimi wziął karty. Zaraz potem w szczypcach była dziura, a karty leżały sobie na ziemi. 'Tom: '''No dobra... ''Wziął karty i położył je pod stół. Nie ten stół, co trzeba. ._. Zaraz potem usiadł sobie na ławce i wziął sobie dokładkę śniadania. '''Garry: A Tom, może zagłosujemy oboje na tą samą osobę? Oczywiście, jeśli przegramy... Tom: 'Dobra... Chwila, mam pomysł z tymi kartami! ''I po prostu dłużej je przytrzymał. W końcu przestało walić. 'Tom: 'No i teraz lepiej... Chociaż mam dziwne odczucie, że chcę kogoś bić... '''Garry: To może na Iris albo Annie. Chcą się chyba nas pozbyć. Może przekonamy też tego nowego, Dreka. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani